Price of a Soul
by VFSNAKE
Summary: The summary inside. Naraku has something on Inuyasha and forces him into a forced submission of wills. How? Read to find out. You'll hate me now, but you'll love me later.


Authors Note: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. But it doesn't mean I can't write a kick ass story. This story has been on the shelf since animespiral went down, but after some time I thought I'd put it back on. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The area was secluded and dark all around. The place was usually deserted and almost all the time empty. Almost. "So my boy do we have a deal?" said Naraku who look at the figure who stood several feet away from him.

"How did you get it _that_ item your holding was safely buried in a secret spot I found," said the figure in the darkness as he slowly bared his teeth.

"Apparently not secretive enough," said a now smiling Naraku who showed the figure what he was holding. The smile on his face grew more as the figure in the darkness grew noticeably pale in the dark when he saw what he had in his hands. It was an urn. The urn contained the ashes and the very soul of this person most unfortunate mother.

"How you must hate me," said an almost laughing Naraku as he tucked the urn away from sight of his guest.

"What do you want from me Naraku," the figure who from Naraku point of view finally conceded to Naraku and was ready to give into any demands he wanted.

"I want you to serve **ME**, obey my every command that I give and to never question it until I decide to end your life," he answered.

He then threw him a fragment of the sacred jewel that he had just finished manipulating. "Take this and put in your chest," he said.

"Why are you giving me this jewel shard?" the figure asked.

"I have designed this jewel to mask from Kagome and Kikyo and in addition it will allow me to communicate with you with my mind. This will ensure that the trap you friends will go according to plan," he said.

The figure opposite of Naraku grew even paler then it did before as he heard those words. "What…what trap?" he said in disbelief.

"Patients my boy all will be revealed in due time. While returning back to them I will tell you through my mind," he said.

"No! I won't betray them to you and you can't make me Naraku," the figure said in a defiant tone as he drew for his sword.

He stops when Naraku pulled out the urn again saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want your soul to be tortured and destroyed," said Naraku as he used his powers to send a dark energy current into the urn.

Suddenly, the figure opposite of Naraku found himself on his knees from the screams and pain he was feeling. "If you do everything I ask I won't have to do this again my boy. However, should you question me even once I will do more damage and what you feel now will be minute in comparison to what I will do next time," said a now hovering Naraku as he slowly faded in deeper to the shadow of the area.

"Go back to them and act like you never left or else I'll make sure your mothers soul never rests in peace…Inuyasha."

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha," said the voice from what appeared to sound from afar to a certain half-demon who was sleeping in a tree branch near the village they had all stayed at last night.

"Wha...What?" he said dazed and confused as he looked down to see Kagome smiling at him and waving her arm in the air to get his attention.

"Come on Inuyasha we have to go and continue traveling. You have been in that tree almost all morning," said Kagome with her hands at her hips and half a scowl on her face.

"Give me a break you sound like a nagging mother," said Inuyasha only to mentally flinch at that last word as he got down from the tree remind him of his deal with Naraku.

Of all beings in this world he was the last person he wanted to make deals with. "It's not my fault you went off to this tree last night instead of being in the home that we were graciously offered by the lord of this region," said Kagome with the sound of her voice that sounded like "I told you so".

"Heh the only reason that guy let you in was because Miroku sad 'there is an evil force in this place' I mean how many time can he do that without loosing his head," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome walked back to were the others were going to meet them.

As they walked Inuyasha remained quite through the whole walk as they made their way to the center of the village. '_Now Inuyasha commence with the plan as I told you last night,'_ said a voice in his head that he new was Naraku.

What he would have to do next would most definitely eat at his soul till he died. "Hey Kagome uh…I was wondering if we go and stop by some place to the eastern lands for a bit because I remember an old friend of mine lives near there and I want to see if he's still around," he said with a look on his face making him look like he had eaten her cat or something.

She looked at him with a curious look on her face trying to find the reason to his request, but she figured they might as well they were headed in that direction anyway. "Sure why not were headed near that area anyway so it really won't be a problem," she said with a smile on her face that made Inuyasha guts squirm inside.

"_Remember Inuyasha should you fail your mother pays the price and you feel every bit pain as if came from you own heart," _said Naraku telepathically.

"_Don't remind me the last thing I want to do is to hear and feel her suffering. I put her through enough just by being born,"_ said Inuyasha with a telepathic message of his own back to Naraku.

"Is everything alright Inuyasha you looked distracted by something," said Kagome as they finally met with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala.

"No! I'm just…thinking about how could it will be to see my old friend again after all this time. Like me he is also half demon so he shouldn't have changed since we were kids," said Inuyasha whose guts squirmed even more as he lied through his dog fanged teeth.

"Inuyasha has an old childhood friend? Maybe he can join against Naraku if he's strong enough," said Sango as they started walking towards the region Inuyasha was guiding them to that was closest the eastern lands.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came and Inuyasha could smell the trouble that was coming. "What's going on Inuyasha I can't see," said Kagome as she covered her eyes against the blazing wind storm in front of them.

Inuyasha didn't need to see because his sense of smell told him all. It was Koga the Wolf demon and he was not part of the plan Naraku had played out for him. _"Naraku what do I do about Koga he was not part of the plan and is not controllable," _said Inuyasha telepathically to Naraku as the wind started to die down as Koga slowed down his running speed.

"_Bring him along as well he has two jewel shards with him in his legs that will go nicely with my collection,"_ answered Naraku. Kogas body finally appeared before them standing still.

"Hey Mutt what you doing here in this territory I thought you be in your tiny home sleeping in your own filth," said the smiling and cocky wolf demon. Inuyasha growled very low, but restrained himself and said something no one thought he'd say.

"I need your help," he said staring at a now surprise Koga. No one else could believe it either. Everyone stared at Inuyasha with disbelief in the fact he just said those words.

"Why do you need his help Inuyasha," said a puzzled Shippo.

"Yeah, it's not like you to just swallow your pride like that," said Koga who now had a serious look on his face.

"As I already explained to them I have an old half demon friend of mine who lives near here. However, what I did not tell them is that he is a very tricky person who sets traps for intruders around his home to keep out intruders. I need another pair of senses to get around them with setting any off that might hurt us," he said.

"Jeez Inuyasha with the friends you keep who needs enemies," said Koga with a smile on his face.

"Well are you going to help or not," said a now impatient Inuyasha.

"Alright I'll help you with a little fee of course," he said with a sly smile on his face that Inuyasha read instantly.

"You're trying my patient's wolf boy, do not making me use my sword on you," said Inuyasha with a lot of anger now glowing in his eyes.

"Just kidding now were do we have to go again?" the wolf demon said.

"That way," said Inuyasha pointing as he brushed by Koga and nudging him with his shoulder.

"Jeez what bit you in the ass?" said Koga with disbelief. For some time they walked through the woods with out any trouble and from the looks of things there were not any traps of defenses at all set up to stop them.

"I thought you said there would be traps and stuff to that would hurt us," said Koga who was just a few feet behind Inuyasha.

"There will be when we get to that clearing just ahead," he said without turning his head back.

"This must be some friend if he's this determined to ignore Koga like this," said Sango as they slowly made there way into the center of the circular clearing.

"Where do we go from here Inuyasha," said Miroku as they eyed there surroundings.

Before Inuyasha could answer the unsuspected appearance of Sheshomorru appeared from the shadows of the opposite end of them. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" said the older of the two brothers.

"I could ask you the same question," said Inuyasha as he drew his sword for battle.

"I'm not here to fight you Inuyasha. I got this note from Rin who got it from Kagura the Wind Sorceress who according to her message was to meet me here. Now I'll ask you again what are you doing here Inuyasha?" said Sheshomorru who glared into Inuyashas amber eyes.

Before Inuyasha could answer him a buzzing sound and a dark, cold, and evil laugh echoed through the area. The ground suddenly came alive as giant root like being erupted from the ground capturing Sheshomorru first before he could do anything. "What…?" he said as the entity sprayed some sort of gas in his face rendering unconscious.

"Damn! It's a trap," said Inuyasha who was not really surprised by the whole thing since Naraku told him during his walk back to the tree he slept in earlier.

One by one they were caught and became unconscious through the gas being produced. Miroku could have removed it with his wind tunnel, but the poisoness insects prevented him from doing so. "Now the true fun will BEGIN," said a voice that echoed throughout the clearing followed by that same laugh they had heard before.

"I shouldn't have done this. Not like this. Not this way," mumbled Inuyasha as he to had become unconscious.

Chapter 3

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes as she finally awoke from what seemed to be a horrible dream. It wasn't until she opened her eyes fully that she realized that it wasn't a dream…it was real. She got up quickly as she looked around where she was. Everyone was there with her including Sheshomorru who was still out cold. It was no surprise to her considering Sheshomorru took a lot of that gas in first and possibly the longest of anyone. Surprisingly Inuyasha was up and sitting in a corner with a strange look on his face she hadn't seen before. She decided to worry about that later as she saw the others starting to get up from their slumber. Koga was the first to speak. "Uh my head. Where are we?"

"_That was a good question,_" thought Kagome as she looked a bit more carefully at there new surroundings. They were in a castle or building of some sort and from look on the doors in front of her they were in the prison area. One by one they started rising from the wooden floor to see what had happened to them.

Even Sesshomorru was starting to awaken from slumber and from the noise he made when he awoke he was quite unhappy with what had transpired in the forest. Considering that he was Sheshomorru and was the Lord of the Western Lands along with being a powerful full blood demon with his rank and class it was quite obvious to everyone that this was an embarrassment if not humiliating situation for him.

"What happened and where are my swords?" Sesshomorru said in a very upset voice. Kagome realized that her weapons were gone to along with Sango giant Boomerang, Miroku's staff, and her bow and arrow. She couldn't tell if Inuyasha still had his sword the tetsuigia with him or not because he just sat in the shadowy corner waiting for something to happen.

"Hey the jewel shards in my legs are gone," said Koga who looked down at his legs that no longer had the sacred jewels energies pumping through his body. Kagome also noticed that the three shards that she kept in a bottle were gone too.

"I see that you are all awake now," said a voice on the opposite side of the cell that contained them all. They all looked to see who it was in the darkness, but they all new who it was. It was Naraku who was followed Kagura the Wind Sorceress and Kana the Mirror holder who could reflect any attack back at the attacker with her mirror.

"Naraku. You think this pitiful prison can hold the Lord of the Western Lands like some weakling," said Sheshomorru who was quite angry with what had happened to him at the hands of Naraku.

"Heh, you will find that this cell is quite different from a normal one Sheshomorru. You see I have constructed this cell so that it suppresses any and a demon energies along with that of anyone with certain other magic abilities like the Mirokus Wind Tunnel and Kagomes priestess like energies. It can even suppress Kilalas transforming ability as well as Shippos fox fire and magic," said a smiling Naraku who wore his Baboon fur and face mask over his real one. As long as he wore his mask no one could see his true facial expressions were at all.

"Why didn't you just destroy us while you had the chance Naraku?" said Miroku wished for the first time ever he his wind tunnel in his hand. The one time he needed the most and it wasn't there for him.

"_I'm_ _cursed even when the tunnel isn't in my hand,"_ he thought his hand twitched with the urge to use the Wind Tunnel.

"I'll have plenty of time to kill you and everyone else in here, but first plans that must be put into motion before I can have the satisfaction of killing you all," he said as his eyes behind the mask stared at Inuyasha who stared at him in the shadowy corner with rage in his eyes for Naraku.

"What of I told that someone whom you thought you trusted betrayed you all to me and that someone is in that cell with you. And what if I told that only that someone could leave this cell and was not effected by its powers through me," said Naraku as they looked at him with great surprise.

"You lie! None of us would betray the other because we all have the same goal, which is to destroy you," said a Sango.

"Please Sango. If there is one you have all learned from our previous encounters is that for lie I tell you there always sliver of truth in it," said Naraku as he touched the bars of the cell and turned them into a see through wall of energy.

"Only the traitor may walk through this wall of energy that binds the rest of you in this cell. If anyone else tries then they will get a big shock sent into there bodies that will send them to the opposite wall. And to make sure you don't get any ideas of trying to open the floor or escape by damaging the other walls I have this entire room, which you all currently reside in covered with this wall of energy so that you cannot escape," said Naraku whose eyes behind the mask were still on Inuyasha.

"I don't care what you say, but I know that none of us would betray each other to the likes of you Naraku," said Shippo.

"Really? If that's the case then why don't I reveal the name of the traitor within the ranks," said Naraku with an even bigger smile behind his baboon mask.

"_Rise Inuyasha. Now you may reveal yourself to them,"_ said Naraku telepathically to Inuyasha who was reluctant at first, but slowly rose from his spot without anyone noticing him and walked forward.

He was only half to the cell when they all started to notice him walking towards the front of the cell and stopping in front of the wall of energy that Naraku had created and stared at Naraku with that look of hatred in his eyes. It was in that moment that a shocking thought that never came into there heads was born. Inuyasha was the traitor. This thought confirmed when he crossed the energy barrier without the bit of resistance from energy wall. "INUYASHA YOU TRAITOR," yelled an angry Sheshomorru who dashed for Inuyashas head with his demon claws, but to no avail as the energy wall repelled Sheshomorru to the opposite side of the room as Naraku said it would.

Everyone couldn't believe what had happened. Inuyasha had betrayed them to Naraku. It was a nightmare! Especially to Kagome whose heart felt like it had shattered like the Sacred Jewel did when she first hit it with an arrow. "Well done Inuyasha you made your master proud," said a smiling Naraku who turned to face his new servant. Inuyasha stared at him baring his teeth at Naraku wishing he never had to do what he just did to his friends. They would never forgive him for this.

"You traitorous dog. Have you gone nuts why are you serving Naraku? As I recall you want Naraku dead for killing Kikyo," said Koga who just stared Inuyasha with anger.

Inuyasha however, just stared at Naraku and just focusing all his attention on Naraku. For the moment he had no choice, but to serve Naraku until he could get the urn back. And when he did he was going to make Naraku pay with **BLOOD**!

Chapter 4

No one could have imagined that Inuyasha who wanted Naraku dead more then anyone in the group had just betrayed them to that very being. Kagome was the more surprised then anyone. "Why did you do it Inuyasha? What did Naraku offer you that made you betray us?" said Kagome who was furious at him.

Inuyasha did answer her. In fact he didn't even turn to face her. He just stared at Naraku like a statue. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Kagome, you can't control Inuyasha anymore and what ever you think of Inuyasha for betraying you for what ever the reason then you have it all wrong," said Naraku who turned his head at first to Kagome and then back at Inuyasha.

"I can tell he doesn't want to do this because if you look at his hand you'll see he has great desire to chop me in half with his sword," said Naraku who was smiling at the events that had just unfolded before his prisoners.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha hand and noticed that it was itching to release the tetsuigia and strike Naraku with everything he had. What ever it was that was restraining Inuyasha from striking Naraku was probably the reason he was now serving him. "Inuyasha. Why don't you go rest in someplace and become more refreshed. This act of betrayal as put stress on you and you need to be in good condition for the assignments I have for you," said Naraku.

Inuyasha's hand twitched even more, but slowly reluctantly he bowed slightly and left slowly. Before he left the room completely he sheathed sword and sliced a wooden pillar in two to get some of his anger released. Then quietly he resheathed his sword and walked out with a look of hatred in his eyes. "As you can see this eating him up inside," said Naraku as he took out the urn from under his baboon clothing.

"What's with the stupid urn," said Koga who had his back to one of the walls in the room.

"This Koga is the source Inuyashas betrayal," said Naraku to a now stunned group of prisoners.

"What do you mean it's the source of his betrayal," said a now interested Sesshomorru as he had finally regained all of his strength to walk back to the front of the cell and face Naraku.

"You see Sesshomorru what I have in my hands in none other then the urn that contain the ashes and soul of Inuyasha mother," he said.

Every ones hearts froze with shock. "That's what!" said Koga in disbelief as he stared at the golden colored in disbelief.

"You monster your holding that urn for ransom in exchange for Inuyasha having to serve you," said Miroku with rage.

"Well…you're partially correct. For you see with my **greater** half of the jewel I can torture the soul in this urn and I channel her pain, her suffering into Inuyashas mind so that experiences it all as if he were witnessing and feeling himself. And every time I do that the pain becomes sp severe that eventually is body will feel it as well as his mind," said Naraku as he put it away under the baboon fur.

"You heartless bastard!" said Kagome who was showing signs of tears in her rage filled face.

"Heh heh. Please Kagome I'm not all bad for I find that I only have to do this when Inuyasha disobeys me. And so far for the exception of the demonstration showed the first time the night before I have never had to use it against him," said Naraku who turned and started to leave.

Kana and Kagura followed behind, but then Naraku stopped and when he did so did they. "Kagura. Inuyasha has previously informed me you had planned to take my head when I wasn't looking so you could have your freedom," said a more serious Naraku. Kaguras face was frozen in fear as was her body.

She was indeed going to try and take Naraku head when he let his guard down do she could gain her freedom. She had secretly shared this information with Inuyasha the night he went back after the deal was struck, but she didn't know that Inuyasha would tell Naraku. If anything she thought Inuyasha would have kept it a secret from Naraku. Now she realized that she was possibly going to be punished severely or worse…die. "For that I can not let you leave this room," said Naraku.

"What?" said a surprised Kagura as Naraku used his power of the sacred jewel that he had nearly collected and created an invisible force that pushed her directly into the cell with the others.

"Naraku I'm going to kill you," she said as she got up and tried to leave only to have the wall send her to the opposite side as it did with Sheshomorru earlier.

"This will be your final punishment to you Kagura before I decide the time is right to reabsorb you into my body as I said I would when I warned you long before this day," said a serious Naraku who recontinued into leaving the room with Kana right behind him with the mirror.

Chapter 5

Hours seem to pass by as the prisoners sat in there cell waiting for something to happen to them. In another room during that time frame in another area of Narakus castle, Inuyasha was having a conversation with Naraku on his assignment. "So far you're proving more valuable to me then even I had expected Inuyasha. However, I have need of you to do more then just give me prisoners. What I want from you is for you to me my instrument of death and destruction that I will use to create a land of hatred, pain, suffering, and darkness. For this to work Inuyasha I need you to suppress your pitiful human side that makes you weak," said Naraku as he sat next to a small table drinking some herbal tea.

"And how do you intend for that to happen?" said a calm, but clearly still angry Inuyasha who was standing in front of the door. He had been given clear instructions when he entered not to move from that spot as a precaution on Narakus part so that Inuyasha wouldn't get any ideas.

"It's quite simple my obedient servant. I'm going make you suppress it…the hard way. The assignment I have for you sounds simple, but its not," he said taking another sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" said Inuyasha whose expression change slightly from angry to slightly curious.

"You are going to go back to that village that you and the others went to recently. You are going to kill them all with your **claws **and destroy there buildings with the power of **tesuigia**," said Naraku with an evil and sinister look on his face.

"You can't be serious? I will never do such a thing for you," said Inuyasha with disgust.

"What did I tell you before Inuyasha? That if you disobeyed even the smallest order I would do something…horrible. You know of what I speak of," said Naraku as he pulled out the golden colored urn in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the urn that held his mothers ashes and soul with fright and sorrow both in his eyes.

"No…don't," said Inuyasha, but was cut off by the immense pain in his body. Naraku had increased the power sent into the urn causing even more pain then it did the first time he showed it to him. Naraku kept the pressure on Inuyasha till he finally screamed and fell to his knees. When Naraku stopped he could see Inuyasha body was starting to suffer as Inuyasha spit out some blood in his mouth.

"The next time will be even worse Inuyasha and next time I won't stop until I spill enough blood from your body to fill a large case of Wine bottles. Now go and do your assignment or else I do even more horrible things. And not just to you, but to the others in the cell that **YOU** put in there," said Naraku who put away the urn and continued drinking more tea.

"I'll kill you one day Naraku…_ack_ I swear it," said Inuyasha as he slowly rose from the ground and left the room.

Authors Note: To pick up the pace in the story imagine time flies by an hour then continue.

"This is insane how can we get the hell out of here when we can't even use our powers?" Koga said as he punched the wall in front of him.

Had he still had his demon strength it would have been destroyed, but Naraku energy wall that surrounded them prevented that from happening. Miroku looked at his now filled right hand that once possessed the Wind Tunnel. "This is indeed a problem that we must all overcome if we are to defeat Naraku," said the monk as he looked over to Kagome who sat in a corner and staring at nothing in her sadness.

She was taking this pretty hard while Sheshomorru sat in another area with his eyes closed. The monk couldn't tell if he was asleep or thinking. Kagura, Narakus former right hand was showing absolute fear that the monk never saw before. Having been put in here with the enemy and eventually be reabsorbed into Naraku would probably make even the strongest of them become afraid. Shippo was trying to use his powers, but they weren't working and Sango was resting against the wall near Koga.

A door opened from beyond there cell they were in and to there surprise Kana was there without Naraku. She walked towards the cell that contained them all till she was just a few feet from the nearly clear energy wall that bound in that cell. "What is it Kana? Why aren't you with Naraku?" said Kagura who was less nervous when she saw who it was.

Her pale expression stayed the same as it always did as she bowed her head to her mirror as it started to glow with a white light. "Master has something to say to all of you," she said with a soft almost whisperish voice as the white glow suddenly dimmed to show Naraku baboon covered face and body.

"Greetings everyone I hope you're enjoying yourselves. I'm in another part of my castle relaxing and felt it was best to talk to you all this way. Considering how Kagura would feel if I entered there myself I imagine the screams I'd get would prevent me from talking. As you can see Kana here has a mirror that can communicate not just absorb souls and reflect attacks, but also allow me to communicate or just spy on anyone I want. It also allows Kana to show some current events that are happening right now that I thought you my want to see. Show them Kana," said Naraku who face left in a flash as it was replaced by what looked like a dead body and the sounds of screams.

They group watched in horror as one samurai warrior after another died or tried to run away…only to be slashed to piece by a shadow figure with claws. Flames were everywhere as the creature drew out a sword and destroyed one building and another building after that with its awesome power. The light from the flames on one of the building glowed just brightly enough for them to see the shadowy creature that brought about death and destruction in that village. It was Inuyasha. They looked on helplessly as another person, this time unarmed ran for his life. He didn't run far as Inuyasha jumped in front of him and then using his demon abilities he jumped in the direction in front of the unarmed man and sliced him in half.

The blood spilled everywhere as the mans facial expression was the same as the others of that of horror and pain. The human "lord" of that region had been restrained earlier by Inuyasha as per silent telepathic request from Naraku to kill last in the most beastial way possible. Inuyasha didn't know why and he didn't care. As he made his way back to his final kill he noticed out of the corner of his eye a small defenseless and scared child he had missed in his path of carnage. He turned his head to verify the boy's existence of life. The boy coward behind some burned wooden steps that had been damage during the attack. The boy had a horrified expression on his face that Inuyasha knew all to well from his childhood when he experience that type of fear from other demons. Inuyasha stared at the child for another second longer and then continued forward to his next objective.

The human "lord" of the land squirmed with his restraints as he tried to get free, but it was no use. The human found himself suddenly being lifted from where he was by the incredible demon strength that Inuyasha possessed. "Go on kill me you filthy half-breed, but know this. If you do then my belief about all half-breeds and how they are vile, horrible, and disgusting creatures that don't deserve to be on this land like your demon brethren, said the defiant human who tried to show some courage in his last few moments of living.

"To be honest I think only a female whore of a human that was your mother could ever love such a demon that was your fath…" that was as far as he got as Inuyasha in a rage sunk his teeth into the human mans neck and ripped it from the body.

He continued to chomp on the human's neck and devoured the flesh from the body for the next few minutes. Then he did something that made everyone watching (including Sheshomorru) from Narakus castle turn away in horror as Inuyasha ripped out the human heart, held it above his head, and squeezed the blood out of it. The blood fell upon his silver hair, down his face, and onto his already bloody clothes. After squeezing all of the blood from the heart Inuyasha then ate the remains of it and swallowed.

"That's for what you said about my mother you shit," said an angry Inuyasha as he walked away from the death he had created. He then stopped just outside the now burning village as it slowly burnt to the ground. He turned around to see it burn piece by piece until there was nothing left except fire and ash. After the fire died he walked back into the woods and further into the shadows of Narakus clutches.

Chapter 6

Inuyasha walked through the woods for what seemed to him like an eternity in hell. He was slowly reflecting on the carnage he had caused back at the small village, the people he killed and butchered in Narakus name. As he walked he came to a cliff he had walked by earlier on his way from Narakus castle to the village he had just destroyed. As he looked up from the cliff he saw that it was staring to rain and was quickly accelerating into a storm. Inuyasha didn't fear t he storm as he waited for it be at it strongest. He then got on his knees facing the cliff and stared into it as the winds strength picked up.

In the distance a boy with hatred in his eyes looked at Inuyasha from a distance in the woods. It was the same child he had spared in the village that he had attacked. The little boy had a small, but sharp dagger with him. He had planned on taking the demons life so he may have some revenge for the loss of his family. The child didn't know why the demon sat directly in the full fury of the storms path, but it really didn't matter to him as he readied the dagger in his had and slowly crept up behind the demon, ready to take his revenge. Due the storm the child believed he could at least wound the demon if not be able to kill him.

Unknown to the child Inuyasha already knew the child was there, but he didn't care and just waited for his approach. He had the little boy's scent the moment he went into the woods and knew from the flash of the dagger when he was walking that the boy had a weapon. It wasn't a surprise considering he had just taken away the boys parents and the only people he had ever loved. It seemed no matter what he did he made people suffer, whether it was family, friends, or just ordinary strangers he brought suffering to them like a plague. He wanted it to end soon if not now.

Just then the child attacked Inuyasha with the dagger as he tried to receive his revenge.

What he received was the back of Inuyashas hand as he first dodged to his left and then Inuyasha gave him the back of his hand that connected with the child's face. The child landed on his back for a moment without getting up. The dagger left its masters hands and into Inuyashas who through it over the cliff with a sad yet calm look on his face. The child got up slowly from the small tap that Inuyasha had given him with the back of his right hand. As he got up Inuyasha spoke in a sad voice, "Go away child. All you'll find by trying to take my life is the loss of your own." The child couldn't believe what he just heard, but ignored it and instead charged him with his fists in hope of landing at least one blow.

Just as the fist was about to connect with the back of Inuyashas head, Inuyasha turned around grabbed the child and while still turning held him by his shirt with one hand over the cliff. The child was in all shock at the speed and strength that Inuyasha had used to stop him. He was even more surprised that the demon hadn't killed him yet through his claws, his sword, or just letting go and have him fall to his doom. Inuyasha then pulled the boy in closer so all the child could see was his half demon face. Lighting started to produce as flashes of lighting lit up the sky striking everything they could. "Listen child have no time for you and you keep pushing my patients I will have no choice, but to make sure you die in some shape or form. Go some place and hide till the storm passes or you could be killed. I spared your life and now I expect you to something with it. Now GO!" said an angry Inuyasha who through the boy in the direction of the woods.

The child landed in the bushes and couldn't believe what he had just heard for a second time. Again he came towards Inuyasha, but walked to the edge of it and stayed behind the tree closest to Inuyasha on the cliff as the stormed howled like an angry dog. "Why?" said the child as he took some bushes around him and tried to keep warm.

"Why what?" said Inuyasha who didn't look back at the child as the rain started to wash away the human blood from his hair, face, and clothes.

"Why everything? Why did you kill everyone? Why did you spare me? And why US?" said the child as he slowly cried where he sat as he tried to stay warm. He couldn't understand this demon who had showed him mercy and yet showed others none. The child looked over at Inuyasha as best he could in the storm as the storm raged even more as the rain, wind, and lighting increased there intense fury over the place.

Inuyasha just stared into nothingness as if the storm had no effect on him what so ever. He when lightning missed his left dog like ear by less then an inch and hit the ground behind him, it seemed like he was oblivious to it. "I spared you because you reminded me of myself when I was child," said Inuyasha who sounded like an old man when he said it. "When I saw your eyes they looked like my eyes when I was upset. When I was afraid. When I lost everything that was dear to my heart. I had made you become me in so many ways that I thought to my self, 'if I kill him then it would be like a son I never had," he said as a lightning bolt stuck the ground to his right.

"Like the son you never had? What are you talking about?" said the child who did not understanding what he meant. Now the storm was really picking up as the wind became so strong that the child had to hold on to the tree to not move from his spot of least wind resistance.

"It makes no difference what I say to you now because you are too you, too naive, and too ill-equipped to handle the situations in my life as I have faced them," said Inuyasha as he finally got up and left the cliff side as the final bolt of lighting attacked where he just sat causing it to clasp in on itself. Inuyasha was already at the tree where the child was when the lightning stuck the ground causing the cliff to give way. "Listen to me child. I spared you and now I want you to leave and find another village to take you in that's far away from here," said Inuyasha who put his hand on top of the child's head and patted it gently twice…before hitting him hard enough in the head to knock the child unconscious. Inuyasha looked at the kid one last time before heading back to Narakus castle.

Chapter 7

Narakus castle stared at him like a nightmare that wouldn't end like the master of it whom dwelled inside it. Inuyasha walked passed the barrier and into the castle that was dead silent as he walked through its halls. As he walked he yelled out, "Naraku, Naraku. Where are you? We have to talk." But Naraku never came out of the rooms he passed or appear at all in front of him when he expected him too. _"Could he have left on his own personal mission?"_ thought Inuyasha as he continued walking around the castle. It was impossible to tell through the fact that Narakus stench was everywhere in the castle and there was no way to pinpoint his location in the castle. The best thing for him to do would be to continue walking around till he did find him.

Eventually he came to the door that held his former friends in an energy covered prison cell. He hesitated at first wondering what would be beyond the rice paper door. He wondered if Naraku was there to punish them in front of my eyes or perhaps…punish him in front of them! Inuyasha then shook his head in disbelief at the fact that Naraku would punish him for completing the assignment set by Naraku. That was impossible to think such a thing. But not improbable. Slowly he took a deep breath to calm himself and then slid the door open to see what was there. As he expected his former friends were still in the cell all sitting there doing nothing, but what he didn't expect was Kana and Naraku there next to the cell.

"Welcome back Inuyasha. I trust the mission was a success from the stench of human blood you have over your body," said Naraku as he saw Inuyasha step forward to face the prisoners and Naraku at the same time. "Your performance in the village pleased me greatly Inuyasha. You provided for me a great spectacle of death, carnage, mayhem, and destruction that satisfied even my hearts desires. You should feel very proud," said Naraku as his eyes behind the baboon face looked over at the others whose faces were filled with disgust and sadness for what they saw in Kana's mirror. Even Sheshomorru, the Lord of the Western Lands, who had killed humans and demons alike just for the hell of it, had a look of distaste for what transpired in the mirror.

"Why are you in here Naraku? Don't you have anything else to do, but to torture them at my expense," said an angry Inuyasha who also saw there faces of sadness and pain. "What exactly have you done to them during my absence that makes them have that look on there face for me," said a very demanding Inuyasha who started baring his teeth a bit.

"I haven't done a thing to them Inuyasha…except shown them your handy work through Kana's mirror!" said Naraku as he pointed to the mirror that showed Inuyasha destroying the village and butchering its people. "Do you like it? You should considering it's you murdering and destroying this village with your demon powers. I particularly like the part where you take your final victim and slowly eat him, only to rip out his heart and spill his blood on top of your head to your feet. He must have said something really nasty to make you want to do something like that to him," said Naraku as he slowly clapped his hands at the handy work that Inuyasha had done.

Inuyasha was in shock at what had just transpired in front of his eyes. "_If Naraku saw that then he must have saw…"_ at that moment his mind was interrupted by Naraku own mental voice. _"That's right Inuyasha I know about the boy you spared and as I recall from your assignment…you were to spare NO ONE!"_ said the now enraged Naraku who in his physical form pulled out the urn from the baboon coat he wore. All Inuyasha could do was stare at the horror that he had done to those people.

"I gave you direct orders to kill everyone in that village. I guess I was hoping too much from that of a half-breed like you Inuyasha. Well maybe this will make you realize the punishment that awaits you every time you fail to complete the entire assignment I have given to you," said Naraku who was now showing his upset over Inuyashas show of mercy to that little boy.

This time he sent nearly almost twice as much dark energy into the urn. This would make the last time seem like a small bruise compared to now. Inuyasha couldn't really care at that precise moment as he was suffering with the immense pain he was receiving from Naraku. "Inuyasha, I should you kill you here and now in front of your former friends right now. However, I still have use of you and considering DISPITE you sparing a CHILD from death that you killed everyone in the most gruesome way imaginable I'm going to give you one final chance," said Naraku as Inuyasha finally conceded to the pain and fell down on the floor as Naraku kept the flow of dark energy into the urn.

"Your next assignment is to find, wound, and bring back here the former love of your life…Kikyo," said Naraku as Inuyashas eyes went wide opened with shock. "Should you refuse I will kill you and find someone who can and will do it for me without hesitation," said Naraku as he finally stopped the dark energy from coursing through the urn and looked at Inuyasha and the damage he had inflicted to his body.

Inuyasha was now recovered in blood, but this time it was his own as he felt the wounds that came from his mouth, ears, eyes, chest, arms, and legs. The blood slowly spread through his clothes and onto the floor for the prisoners to see. Kagome could see in Inuyashas blood dripping eyes a lot of things going through his mind as he tried to gather what strength he could to get up from his wounds. The others just glanced at him for a few seconds as he kept trying to rise from the ground with his blood oozing off his body and onto the floor. Eventually Inuyasha did make to his feet, but looked like the slightest touch would send him back down on the ground. "Wh…why…do you...ack…need Kikyo?" said Inuyasha as he struggled to move. Every muscle in his body was screaming in pain as he tried to keep his balance.

"You must have patients Inuyasha. I will reveal all to you and them in do time. However, I can't do anything while your assignment remains unfinished. Go and take as soon as you heal. I want her in that cell with the others soon. OR ELSE!" said Naraku as he put away the urn and walked out of the room with Kana behind him.

Chapter 8

It took a while for Inuyashas wounds to heal as he rested his body on the wall next to the cell filled with his former friends that he had betrayed to Naraku. None of them spoke to him as if they truly considered him an enemy. Kagome was closest to Inuyasha from within her cell. She could see his body had taken a great deal of punishment from Narakus vicious assault. "What did you see when he hurt you Inuyasha?" she said as the others suddenly looked at her in disbelief. Inuyasha couldn't believe it himself and the fact she was willing to talk to despite everything he had done.

The half-demon turned his head in her direction so she could see his healing, but still bloody face. "I see her suffering. I see her despair. I feel her pain as if it were my own. I see her being tortured. I see her face. I hear her screams as they pierce my hears and into my soul. THAT…is what I see. THAT…is what I feel. And THAT…is why I have no CHOICE, but to serve him," said Inuyasha as he rose from the ground and left without another word.

Authors Note: Imagine another hour goes by then continue reading.

Kikyo was in the woods heading towards a village to heal some of it occupants of a small sickness. Even though it wasn't a deadly sickness it had spread through the people and was causing them great suffering. As he walked she felt a change in the area as she was walking. She could sense a dim, but quite potent life force in t he area. She couldn't tell if it was friendly or not so she would have to ignore till the being revealed his or herself her. What bothered her about this being was she could feel that what ever it was had been manipulated recently into coming to this area. She slowly tighten her grip on her bow as she readied another hand to reach for an arrow to shoot the creature with should it be foe. As she walked closer to her destination she could feel the strange creature moving a quick speed that could have been that of a demon.

It was starting to bounce all around her as if this demon had been afraid of her very presence. She just ignored the demon for now as she was only a few feet away from the village. When she exited the woods she saw the most horrible of sites. Bodies had been decimated and destroyed with a look of horror on all of their faces. The buildings were destroyed by something powerful for not all of them had been burned to the ground. She walked towards the center of the blood bath as she found more victims of this horrible slaughter of innocent people. There bodies had been all sliced to pieces from samurai all the way to women and children. She heard a snap from a piece of burnt wood behind her and the same strange presence that she had felt in the woods. "_What ever killed these people is right behind me. This demon must be heartless to kill some many people,"_ thought Kikyo in anger as she turned with a bow and arrow ready in her hands and one eye closed to fire the sacred arrow at the being behind her.

She stopped in surprise by a half a second and stared at this supposed demon that had killed so many villagers. The person now in front of her and staring back at her was none other then her former love…Inuyasha. "Hello Kikyo. It's been a long time hasn't it," said Inuyasha in a calm almost creepy voice. Kikyo just looked at him with curiosity as he started to move slowly to the right of her. She noticed he was different in some way, but she couldn't tell how. "Kikyo. I need you to do something for me. I need you to kill me. Here and now!" said Inuyasha who finally showed her his blood filled eyes. Kikyo looked at him not understand his request. "If you don't kill me now Kikyo I will have no choice to attack you and bring you to Naraku," said Inuyasha as he slowly readied his claws to attack.

"What?" she said not believing what she was hearing and seeing as Inuyasha readied his claws and became poised to attack her. Then from behind her Narakus demon puppet version of him came from the shadows of a burned building, laughing as it walked towards them. Kikyo turned to face the demon puppet.

"This must be quite a difficult situation for you Kikyo and an even difficult one for you Inuyasha my obedient servant. I see that you are still reluctant to attack her Inuyasha. Well know this…if you don't not only will SHE suffer, but so will the others you once called friends that now live in my prison," said the puppet which projected Naraku voice. Kikyo looked back from Naraku to Inuyasha who had sadness in his eyes along with regret and anger. "Do it Inuyasha. OR ELSE," said voice behind the demon puppet.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. Forgive me. I have broken my promise to you," said Inuyasha as he moved with his demon speed and went behind Kikyo. Kikyo had been so surprised by what Inuyasha just said she had no time to react as Inuyasha sliced her clay like body gently enough to wound her, but not kill her. At that moment Kikyo fell unconscious as several souls disembarked from for clay like body. "Will your cell prevent her from dying?" said Inuyasha as he stared at Kikyo and then at his hands at what he had done.

Narakus demon puppet walked forward towards his new prisoner. "The cells powers will suppress her power indefinitely for her need for other souls to sustain her presence in this world. You did very well Inuyasha. You completed the assignment with out any disappointments Inuyasha. I guess I won't have to punish you when you get back," said the demon puppet form of Naraku as it gave out a sinister laugh.

"Naraku. When this whole ordeal is over I'm going to crush you and send you straight to HELL!" said Inuyasha as he spun around and sliced the demon puppets head off with his sword. "WHEN THIS OVER I WILL WASH MY SHAME AWAY BY BATHING IN YOUR BLOOD!" yelled an angry Inuyasha as he took his sword and forth the Wind Scar and destroyed the remains of the puppet. After putting away his sword he turned back to Kikyo who was still some what conscious and staring at him.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" said Kikyo not believing what just happened as she tried to get up, but became to weak to even move. Her vision became more blurry and as his hand move closer to her face…all she saw was blackness.

Chapter 9

Slowly, Kikyo had awakened from her involuntary slumber and found herself among other people she recognizance as Inuyashas friends in what appeared to be a prison cell. She noticed she no longer at that present time felt her powers within her and if they were there then they were being suppressed some how. "Enjoying your new I assume Kikyo?" said a voice from the side of the cell. Kikyo recognized it instantly.

"Naraku," said Kikyo in disgust as she rose from her feet and moved closer to the energized wall that was a window to see her surroundings outside the cell. She saw Naraku to her right with that baboon fur on his head. Then she looked more to the left and near the door leading out of the room was the one who wounded her clay body and her heart…Inuyasha. "How could you Inuyasha? To think I once cared for someone like you. YOU TRAITOROUS HALF-DEMON," she yelled as Inuyasha just sat in the corner with a blank, but sad look on his face.

"Don't be upset with Inuyasha my dear Kikyo. It was I who gave him the assignment to hurt you and it was me who forced him to do it. Believe it or not Inuyasha fought my plan till he finally succumb to my power," said Naraku as he pulled out the golden colored urn as he had done so many times before. Inuyasha looked at it with interest and fear for what was about to happen. "Don't worry Inuyasha. Since you complete this assignment for me completely I won't have to punish you with this. I just want to show Kikyo the instrument that use to command you with…despite your reluctance to follow them," said Naraku as he raised the urn his chest so Kikyo could see it.

"Naraku. A deal is a deal. Now return what is rightfully mine," said a now standing Inuyasha who extended his hand towards the Naraku. Naraku turned to face Inuyasha with a serious look on his face on the fact that Inuyasha demanded something from him. Naraku sent a wave of energy into the urn causing Inuyasha to feel its pain and eventually surrender to its might.

"You…DEMAND THIS FROM ME!" yelled a now enraged Naraku who increased the power in the urn even more then before. Inuyasha was riving in pain as he saw, heard, and felt his mother's pain that she received in the urn. "I will return this to you when I see fit and right now I will keep this in my hands until I feel it has out served its purpose…just…like…YOU!" said Naraku who stopped the current and released Inuyasha from his pain. He then went over to Naraku and picked Inuyashas head up by the front of his hair just enough for Inuyasha to see him clearly. Inuyashas body had bled before, but now it looked like a second skin on his body. "Listen to me Inuyasha. If you ever demand your mother's urn from me again I will CRUSH IT with my own hands and I'll do it right in front of you," said Naraku who then slammed Inuyashas face into the wooden floor. Naraku turned to see Kikyo's horrified expression on her face as she saw Inuyashas bloody body on the floor. She finally realized what Naraku had done and what Naraku meant when he said "her". He wasn't talking about Kagome…he was talking about Inuyashas deceased mother.

Inuyasha was struggling to rise, but the wounds were so severe for him that even lifting his arms caused him to nearly black out. However, he couldn't just let Naraku walk all over him. "No more Naraku," said Inuyasha as he was finally able to stand on his feet. Naraku turned and faced Inuyasha again only Naraku noticed that Inuyasha had this look in his eyes that wanted to kill him ten times land over. Inuyasha then drew his sword tetsuigia and prepare d for battle. Naraku just looked at him at first with disbelief and then with a rather large smile on his face.

"So you think in your current condition you can wield your sword against me? Especially since I can now control THIS sword," said Naraku as he drew the one sword that was on par with Inuyashas…Tokijin. Everyone including Sheshomorru watched in horror as Naraku started to wield Tokijin with his one arm. "Since Goshinki was an incarnation of mine that I created, part of him rightfully belongs to me to control," said Naraku as he now pointed the long blade at Inuyasha, which now pulsed with power.

"Don't do it Inuyasha you'll be destroyed," yelled a frightened Kagome as Inuyasha prepared for an all out attack. His entire being was focused on retrieving that urn at all cost.

"I don't care what happens to me. This will be my last chance to save my soul. My chance to embrace what is left of MY FAMILY," said Inuyasha in fit of rage as more blood fell from his mouth as his wounds continued to stay open from all the stress he put his body under.

"Don't worry Inuyasha you'll embrace your family again. AFTER THE WORMS DEVOUR YOUR BONES IN THE GROUND!" said Naraku as he unleashed the awesome power of Tokijin upon Inuyasha who just barely got out of the way.

Inuyasha rolled with his momentum to get back on his feet after the attack missed his already weakened body. Even as he readied for another attack he could feel his body starting to die on him as he tried to go on the offensive. Just as he was about to he felt a pain in chest and felt even weaker then before. Overcome by this new pain he put his blade into the ground for support as he found it difficult to breathe. Naraku started laughing at Inuyasha. "What…ack…you do…to…to me?" said Inuyasha as his chest started to blacken where the sacred jewel used to be.

"Surprised Inuyasha? You shouldn't be considering I did this to Koga along time ago. What I allowed you to believe was a sacred jewel shard was actually a miasma crystal that I can control to a certain point and when to release it poison into your body. I did this as a precaution encase you were going to attack me sooner then I expected you too," said Naraku as he came closer Inuyasha who out of desperation clawed his body where the heart of the poison was. The blackish, polluted blood oozed and burned the floor as Inuyasha slowly regain a fraction his strength. Naraku was less then thrilled by this act of defiance. "DIE INUYASHA!" yelled Naraku as he raised Tokijin ready to sliced Inuyasha in half.

Chapter 10

Inuyasha stared at what looked like what would be his final moments of life as Naraku prepared to send Tokijin into the center of Inuyashas head. Naraku just looked at him with the most evilest of smiles. "Don't feel bad Inuyasha. You tried your hardest to defy me. If I hadn't taken special precautions against you…you would have probably succeeded in defeating me," said Naraku as Tokijin started to glow with immense power. The others looked in horror at what was about to happen to Inuyasha who had neither the strength to block the attack or dodge it.

"I'm…not out…ack…yet," said a struggling Inuyasha who tried use Tetsuigia as support for getting off the ground, but didn't have the strength. Naraku just looked at his attempts and let out a small laugh at Inuyasha.

"Heh heh heh…if your attempts weren't so foolish I might actually feel sorry for you," said Naraku as he then swung the blade down at Inuyashas head. Kagome at that moment looked away as not to see the painful horror that awaited her when she turned back. The others watched as the blade in their eyes slowly came closer to Inuyashas head. Until…

"WHAT!" yelled Naraku as he found himself being hit by a very massive and bloody body tackled him with its elbow and then digging into his baboon skin with its second arm. Naraku couldn't believe it and neither could the prisoners in the cell as they had just seen Inuyasha use all of the strength in his legs to attack Naraku right before the sword was about to hit him. Using the Tetsuigia as momentum he was able to get the boost he needed to go on the offensive. Unfortunately for Inuyasha he wasn't going to get another chance like that again so he had to make it count.

The effect of the attack allowed Inuyasha to push and press Naraku into the stone wall near the prisoner's cell and causing it to crack under the force of the weight being pressed against it. "You lousy dog. You are only delaying the inevitable," said Naraku as he used his knee and hitting Inuyasha right in the stomach region. This caused Inuyasha to release Naraku from the wall and causing Naraku to get another chance to attack Inuyasha again. But before Naraku was about to strike he noticed that Inuyasha was smiling at him, like Inuyasha knew something that he did not. "You must have lost your mind if you think your death is going to be pleasant," said Naraku who saw that the smile only widened as he said those words.

"You don't get it do you Naraku. While you were so surprised by my attack, you didn't notice the fact that I extracted a certain item from inside your fur," said Inuyasha as he raised his left hand and showing Naraku as well as everyone in the prison cell what he now had. What he had was the now bloody golden colored urn that contained the ashes and soul of Inuyashas mother. Naraku and everyone else couldn't believe it. "It cost me a knee to my stomach and a broken rib or two, but it was well worth the price to pay to get this back. NOW…the fight is even," said Inuyasha who tightened his grip over the urn with his left hand while at the same time increasing his grip on his sword with the right one.

"Well done Inuyasha. However, you will find that even during a fair fight that you still can't beat me. REGARDLESS IF YOU HAVE THE URN OR NOT!" said Naraku who raised Tokijin and prepared to attack.

"Then come get me. If you can," said Inuyasha as he raised his sword to defend himself against Narakus attack. Naraku charged Inuyasha and surprisingly so did Inuyasha. The two titans swords clashed as demonic energy went everywhere as the two warriors tested the others strength. Inuyasha then attacked with his right knee, which Naraku block with his own. Naraku tried to grab the urn away from Inuyasha with his free hand, but found himself in a tug of war with Inuyasha for the prize. "It appears…we have reached…a…stalemate…Naraku," said Inuyasha with a small grin on his blood covered face.

Naraku returned with an equally sized smile as Inuyasha noticed his eyes flash for a moment. "You maybe…equal with me…now Inuyasha, but…you of all…people should know…that in case of… a stalemate…I WIN!" said Naraku as a hooked chain appearing from the door way leading out of the room came out and dug itself into Inuyashas back. Inuyasha could feel is strength weakening as blood overflowed onto the ground.

The others in the cell followed the path of the chain to find its wielder at the door with a glazed look in his eye and dressed in demon hunter clothes and armor. The attacker from behind was none other then Sango's younger brother Kohaku. "Surprised? You shouldn't be. I kept Kohaku in a secret area in my castle in case I needed to use him for Sango. But this will do just fine," said Naraku who could feel Inuyasha lose his strength, but not his grip on either the urn or his sword.

Inuyasha put his right foot in back of his left and went into somewhat of a defensive position. He found that the more he pressed to gain back his lost position of equal footing he was losing more blood then he should have. He needed to turn his current situation to his advantage without killing Kohaku, but at the same time immobilize him till after the fight was over. And he knew just how to do it.

In a brilliant display of endurance and agility Inuyasha moved his body weight to the left that caused Naraku to stumble over his own strength. Inuyasha then used his wounded back to pull the hooked chain in his direction causing the brainwashed Kohaku to come flying into Inuyasha. When Kohaku was in striking distance Inuyasha then did a side kick to the boy's shoulder that aimed him into prison cell with the others. Kohaku went through the energy wall and into the opposite wall, back first. The force from the kick and the wall knocked the brain washed boy unconscious. "Keep the kid restrained I don't want to kill him," said Inuyasha as he tried to ready himself for another attack against Naraku. But he couldn't see straight due to the loss of blood from his back and other injuries he had sustained at the hands of Naraku. He felt weaker then when he had started the attack.

Naraku looked at him with an evil smile on his face. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you having problems seeing? Well don't worry, for I intend for you to see the person who ends your life," said Naraku as he once more pointed the sword at Inuyasha. The sword glowed bright with power as its master walked a little closer to his victim. Inuyasha raised his sword in defense with one hand and placed the urn in back of him to protect it with the other. Naraku just laughed at Inuyashas pitiful attempt to defend himself. Naraku stopped walking and readied his attack as the sword glowed even more. "Die Inuyasha. Now you and your mother can REST…IN…PEACE!" said Naraku as he sent the full power of demonic energy of Tokijin at Inuyasha.

Chapter 11

Despite his greatest attempts to stop the blast of demonic energy Inuyasha was immediately overpowered and sent through the damage wall that he had sent Naraku into earlier. The energy sent Inuyasha beyond the barrier and farther then Naraku could see from his castle as his opponent went sailing beyond the horizon. Naraku smiled as he turned to his prisoner's who stared at him with that same look for killing that Inuyasha had displayed earlier.

"You all act tough now, but when I get through with each and everyone of you…you will wish for his fate," said Naraku as he awoke Naraku with the sacred jewel shard that was in his back. The possessed boy walked beyond the barrier as if it was never there and walked up next to Naraku.

"Come Kohaku let us heal our wounds and give these fools time to morn their fallen friend," said Naraku who walked out of the room as Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and others started to weep and cry for Inuyasha.

All except Sesshomorru who showed his sorrow by bowing his head and closing his eyes fro his personal silence for his deceased brother. He wouldn't have told Inuyasha this, but to him he was worthy of being a full fledged demon. _"At least he died like a full fledged demon,"_ thought Sheshomorru as he opened his eyes that became filled with sadness and then to rage. With his one good hand he punched the wall behind and started swearing in demonic tongue. No one knew what he was saying, but they knew the swears were towards Naraku.

Authors Note: Imagine 15-20 min. have gone by then read on.

Inuyashas body crashed through some trees and bushes deep in a forest like area where the soil was extremely soft and landed in a patch of untouched soil. He landed with a THUD and due to the softness of the soil skidded several feet before finally stopping in a giant circle of trees. Inuyasha was barely conscious as he stared up a the sky. He couldn't tell if it was day or night, but he knew that he was dying. Some how he managed to hold on to Tetsuigia and his mother's urn during the final attack Naraku had hit him with. He wanted to move, but his body wouldn't allow it no matter how hard is mind commanded it to.

Inuyasha could feel himself sinking into the soft soil as it began to rain from the heavens. He could tell it was raining from the drop of water that hit his face, that was followed by others. The heavens were sad for him and he could tell because they told him so through the weather they sent his way. The storm earlier he had sat through was the heavens being upset and sadden by what he had done for Naraku. Now in his moment of death and sinking beneath the earth he could tell they were saddened and at the same time happy that he was able to save the soul of his mother even though it cost him his. As the rain increased so did his body acceleration into the earth and his final resting place become assured in this forest.

"Heavens! Do not cry for me. I have spent my entire life in suffering and pain. Let my final act be that I may finally rest in peace beside my mother who showed me so much mercy when others showed us none. Let me thank her this way for giving me the strength to fight for her one last time. Even if I did not defeat the enemy I know that as long as she is safe then I too can go in peace," said Inuyasha as the soil finally consumed him to his final resting place.

Inuyasha felt his soul detach from his body as he saw a bright white light ahead of him that was his fate. He walked towards it and waited to except the punishment for what he had done in the past and the present. He stopped as the white light produced a figure that was covered in the mystic glow. The light slowly died away to the rim of the body only to see that it was…his mother. He looked at her in total surprise as she looked back at him with a smile that was so soft and gentle that your heart would melt. "Mother?" he said as he walked towards her.

"Yes my son. Have come to deliver to you a message from the other side," she said in same soft voice he had remembered from when he was a child. She looked at him little more seriousness this time, but the softness in her face remained.

"What message?" he asked. He didn't understand he was ready to face hell and high water. Why didn't he just go to hell and pay for his crimes.

"The message from the other side is from the heavens. They say it is not your time to die, but in fact live to fight another day. To fight Naraku and all the evil that comes from his cruelty," she said as she started walking towards Inuyasha. In mere seconds they were face to face and eye to eye. She then place her hand upon the side of his face and looked at him with that loving motherly smile only she could possess. "It's time Inuyasha. Time to face the evil and darkness of Naraku…by unleashing the darkness and evil with your heart," his mother said as she then took her hand and moved from the side of his now surprised face to the top of his forehead.

Using the light from her body she illuminated him with a power he had never felt before, but to him it felt familiar… as if it had always been there. "What are…you doing?" he said as he felt something from deep within his heart grow. It felt dark and sinister like a bloody hungry animal that had been trapped in a cage and was anxious to be free. He then recognized this power that had been awakened inside his soul. He didn't know how, but he did.

"I know how hard you fought against Naraku and of the state that you were in. However, your human side is getting in your way my son. If you are to succeed in defeating Naraku then the dark and light sides of your body must be perfectly even. I'm using my power to give the darkness in your heart a chance to be on equal terms with your light that resides in your heart. Do not worry my son even though a new found darkness in is in you. You will have the power to control it," she said as his body glowed of light and dark energies.

"I feel stronger. I can feel my body changing!" he said as he felt his body going into a transformative state. Soon the light and dark half of his body consume each side of him completely and them swirled together as a whole. Inuyasha started to scream in pain and fell on the floor as he could feel the transformation becoming more aggressive in his body.

"Go my son. Rise from the ground and save your friends and family from Naraku while you still can. Use your new found mastery of the darkness and the light to send Naraku to hell as the heavens and I ask of you," she said in a powerful voice that did not suit her in his perspective. But he didn't care about that. All he cared about now was unleashing his vengeance upon his foe.

With the words Inuyashas mother his soul reunited with his body and the two became one and whole. The power he was admitting was so strong that it was making the earth quake beneath him as he rose from his grave with a might roar of power. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LIIIIIIIIIIIVE," he yelled at the top of his lungs as he got up from the ground feeling stronger then he ever was before in his life. He looked to where his mother's urn was in his hand and saw that her soul was no longer there. As if it was suppose served this purpose in making him stronger to destroy Naraku. Her soul was free from the urn and she had entered a heavenly paradise that was her new home in its place.

"Thank you mother for giving me this chance to do one more thing to put an end to the darkness," Inuyasha said as he place her now empty urn into the ground as a sign of respect to her. He then looked up at the sky and saw that beyond the mighty trees it was a new dawn already.

All he had to do now was get some fresh clothes and then he could set his sights on his target. Naraku. He let his face draw a wide, happy smile along with a small laugh he had not shown for a long time. NARAKU…PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM," Inuyasha yelled as he raised his mighty sword high into the air towards the sun. The dawn of a new day had begun and a life of an enemy was about to end.

Chapter 12

Naraku was beginning to get worried as he looked out the window that showed him a view of a dense forest. He had felt an immense power being unleashed not long after he had killed Inuyasha and sent his body flying in the very direction he was staring at. He sent some of his insects to investigate the situation, but none of them had reported back yet. Then he tried to use Kana and her mirror to see this new found power, but the results proved disastrous as the mirror broke under intense demonic energies that he was trying to spy on. All he saw in the mirror before it was destroyed was a shadow figure who eyes were blood red and a look of death in them. Then as a last resort he sent his mind slave and former demon slayer Kohaku to find and destroy this foul presence that was coming this way.

Naraku believed that with a shard of the jewel in the boys back could the boy win against this beast. That was two days ago and still the presence of this demonic force did not go away. If anything it got stronger…or closer as Naraku felt more of the intense demonic energies every second that passed through the day. There was no one to protect him since Kohaku was now missing and Kana and her mirror were broken. All he had left was the barrier for his castle and that wouldn't last long against the presence he had felt. All he had was the majority of the sacred jewel and Sheshomorru's prize sword Tokijin. Even with these two powerful items in his hands, all they were compared to this thing were playful toys. He had to make a change in his normally perfect strategies if he were to continue his sinister ways.

The room that contained the prisoners that were Inuyashas friends had been repaired and modified since the two great powers clashed in that room. The wall had been fixed and remade into a rice paper sliding door with a small balcony that Naraku could look out at when he wanted to make them remember what had happened on that fateful day. Naraku had fixed it up instantly through the power of the sacred jewel with a mild thought from his twisted mind. It made Kagome sick as she sat in her own private space and sulked at their misfortune. "_Inuyasha probably suffered the most out of everyone here. He was a prisoner here, but being a slave to Naraku and serving him is a prison in its own right,"_ Kagome thought as she cried more then she ever did in years.

The others were almost as sad as she was considering how well they knew Inuyasha and the painful choices he had to make against his own will. It was filling their hearts with hatred and sadness for the half-demon and what he would be remembered as…a mindless beast who died serving his master. Sesshomorru couldn't believe his little brother resolve in getting the urn back. Had Inuyasha been the victor of the battle and freed them he would have told him he had earned the right to be called demon. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all saw Inuyasha as a brother who even though was a little arrogant at times as well as head strong always knew when to fight for something noble.

Kilala saw Inuyasha as a distant relative who like her was scorned by certain humans, but at the same time was love by others who didn't care what you were like. Koga thought of Inuyasha more like a worthy opponent who could push himself to the brink of death and still keep going despite the risks. That always meant something to him; regardless of all the names he had called him in the past and present; he truly respected Inuyasha as an individual. Kikyo saw Inuyasha as being trapped between two sides that were never meant to be together. She saw a merciful man deep inside that ruff exterior he created, while the other half was a vicious animal that was hell bent on all out fighting. Yet to her these two sides of Inuyasha are what strangely allowed her to fall for him in the first place.

Suddenly the sliding entrance door to the room opened and Naraku came in with his baboon fur and mask as well as all their weapons. They all looked at him at the same time with hatred in their eyes as he shut it after he entered. "I'm letting you all go," he said as he threw into their cell their weapons with the exception of Tokijin, which he needed. The whole group still stared at him with hatred and disbelief.

"If you think this is a trick you're sadly mistaken because right now I have urgent business to attend to that makes you being here pointless. When I leave the room your energy cell will be removed and all your powers will be returned to you," he said as he started to walk away.

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. The evil and powerful Naraku was releasing them because of something more important. "What trick is this Naraku? You know perfectly well that once we get free were going to go after you. So why not just kill us?" said the monk who was now at the front of the energy wall with his right hand twitching to be opened to release the wind tunnel that would kill Naraku. The others started to move closer to the energy wall as well and they too wanted their weapons so they could kill Naraku.

Naraku turned to them with an angry look on his face that was hidden behind the baboon mask. "What does matter your going to be free shortly so quick complaining," he said as he opened the sliding door again to leave.

When he did there was someone standing in front of him with red glowing eyes staring at him from that shadowy face. The very same eyes that Naraku had seen in Kana's mirror just before it broke. Naraku looked up at the tall figure whose white colored demon teeth formed into a form of a smile. "Hello Naraku," said the shadowy figure as it grabbed Naraku by the throat with a blood covered hand and picked him up to chest level.

Naraku stared beyond the baboon mask at the murderous looking beast with absolute fright. "Who…who are…ack…you?" said the now gasping Naraku who was now screaming for breath under the tightening grip of this new foe.

The creature just smiled at him for a few seconds and enjoyed watching him squirmed without saying a word. Everyone in the prison cell was silent with shock as they realized that this being was Narakus urgent business. "What wrong Naraku? Don't you recognize me at all?" said a deep yet soft voice that came from the shadowy figure that was now stepping out of the shadows.

The figures red eyes stayed as they were, but the appearance did not as the light from the candles in the room reveled what was behind the shadowy appearance. He was covered in a mix color of gray and tan robe like thing that couldn't be described. It covered him all the way down to his feet, which no one could see. His hair was silver and covered his face like a mask with exception to the mouth. He was almost as tall as Sheshomorru, but other than that they couldn't see any other features that they could see. Naraku knew who it was, but couldn't speak it clearly for the others to hear. "Inu…ack…ya…sh…a," he tried to say as the figure tightened his grip over Naraku throat. The figures smile went from just that to a nasty, harsh, frown, and scowl all in one.

"THAT'S RIGHT NARAKU. I AM HIM!" yelled the figure as he moved Naraku face closer to his own with anger on his face and in his eyes.

"YOU SENT ME TO HELL NARAKU. NOW…ITS YOUR TURN TO GO THERE. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS…YOUR NOT…COMING…BACK," the figure yelled as he through Naraku against the sliding door that Naraku had repaired from a damaged wall. The sliding rice papered door was broken from the force of the throw nearly sent Naraku over the balcony and almost breaking that in two. The others just watched in aw at the power and strength this being wielded.

It took a moment for Naraku to get from his spot, but eventually he got up and walked back into the room. "You can't be him. I killed. I KILLED HIM!" said Naraku with fear in his voice. The figure just laughed at Naraku as he slowly pulled something large and bloody from his tan and gray coat.

"Is this an idea of a joke to you Naraku?" said the figure who suddenly became serious for a moment as he revealed the dead and bloody body that remained of Sango's brother…Kohaku.

Sango looked away from the scene when she saw her dead brother. "You send this weakling against me. You truly believe that this boy that was your mindless slave could kill…me," said the figure as he through the body against the wall near the prisoner cell.

"You should be thanking me Sango. I gave him a mercy killing. Its better to have a dead brother then to have one that alive, but a mindless slave," he said.

Sango looked at the red eyed figure that had just confessed to killing her brother with hate ion her eyes. "Tell me your name. I must know it," she said as she stared into his demonic eyes.

The figure turned his head to her slowly as if it was so pointless that he could take his time telling her. "You don't remember me? I'm hurt. However, I can understand, considering that I have changed since you last saw me," he said as he took his bloody hand, grabbed the gray and tan coat and removed it to reveal his true appearance to them all.

He was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt made of very good cloth. With loose red pouch pants of equally good cloth that seem to rival that of Sheshomorru's clothes. On the back of the shirt there was a symbol on it that said, "Two are now one". The figures hair was long like Sheshomorru, but this figure was clearly more built with more muscle. "Its me…Inuyasha," he said as every ones jaw left the hinges of their mouth in utter disbelief. Naraku did as well, but in more of fear then surprise that dropped his jaw.

Chapter 13

Naraku looked at him in disbelief. "How? How did you survive?" said Naraku as he stared at his enhanced enemy.

Inuyasha just stared at him with a smile that showed all of his demon teeth. In the cell everyone could see distinct features that Inuyasha never before possessed. They could see his face was more smoothed out like Sheshomorru's face along with the dog ears as well.

He was no longer wearing the necklace that forced him to the ground when ever Kagome said 'SIT', which worried them a little, but they would worry about that latter. Naraku look at his still smiling adversary with more anger in his eyes then before. "Answer me. I must know how you survived my attack?" he said as his enemy just stared at him with that sinister smile and a look of wickedness in his eyes.

"I didn't. To be perfectly honest with you I died like anyone else would have at the hands of your attack on me. I started to sink into the moist soil I had landed in as it started to rain. The soil was so soft and deep that it consume me and the urn almost immediately. When I…died by being buried in the soil that was supposed to be my final resting place I felt my soul leave my body and entering the limbo between the heavens and that of hell. It was there that I met…my mother," he said as he started walking towards Naraku slowly.

"It was there that she gave me the power to unleash the darkness in my heart. It was there that she gave me the power to control it. AND IT WAS THERE THAT SHE SHOWED ME HOW TO EVOLVE INTO A MORE POWERFUL HALF-DEMON!" he yelled at the end. His very words were shaking the ground they were all standing on and making the dust from the ceiling fall in front of them.

Naraku stared at him in disbelief. "You…more advance! That's impossible. Oh well it doesn't matter because I have most of the sacred jewel and Tokijin so I can't lose," said Naraku as he drew Tokijin with his right hand and the sacred jewel with the other.

He had hoped seeing these two items again would make Inuyasha think twice before attacking. To his surprise all it did was make Inuyasha laugh and increase his smile. Naraku couldn't understand him. "What's so funny half-breed?" said Naraku with anger in his voice.

Inuyasha stopped laughing for a moment and just stared at Naraku for several seconds. "You still…don't…get it…do you?" he said as he walked closer to his opponent.

"I am far beyond you, just as Sheshomorru was once far beyond me," he said as he suddenly move with God-like speed and punched Naraku right in the stomach.

Naraku eyes were full if pain and surprise now as his face froze with that expression as he walked backwards slowly with blood and barf coming out of his mouth at the same time. He then fell to his knees trying to breathe, but he just barely able to with his blood that filling his lungs. He then threw up some more blood as he tried to stand up on both his feet. "I told you I would make you suffer Naraku because now for every second of pain you feel that I deal with my hands it will seem like fifty years has gone by. I am going to destroy you piece by piece. JUST LIKE YOU DESTORYED MY LIFE!" yelled Inuyasha as he gave Naraku a right leg to the back of his head sending him flying towards and landing on the opposite wall and then the ground.

"GET UP! YOU HAVE MORE POWER THEN THIS. SHOW ME YOUR FULL POWER I'D PREFER TO KILL YOU WHILE YOUR TRYING YOUR HARDEST TO SURVIVE," yelled Inuyasha as he walked towards his enemy.

Naraku got up from the ground slowly with blood on his face just like Inuyasha had when he had faced Naraku earlier. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that," said a very angry Naraku as he now raised Tokijin and fired multiple energy bolts from Tokin towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stopped walking and stood there waiting for the attack to come.

"MOVE INUYASHA. TOKIJINS POWER COULD ANNALILATE YOU," yelled Kagome, but Inuyasha did not move from his spot. He didn't even look over to her the whole time he had returned to the castle.

They watched in horror as the energy bolts flew into Inuyasha and out of him. Narakus smiled at what he had done only for to change immediately to horror and surprise as Inuyasha started to walk forward with out a scratch on him. "WHAT?" yelled Naraku as Inuyasha stared walking towards Naraku with a big smile on his face.

The others couldn't believe their eyes either at what had just happened. "As I said Naraku. I am far beyond you," said Inuyasha as he drew Tetsuigia from its sheath. The mighty blade glowed with a power never before seen and its power was immense.

"Its time Naraku. Time for you see what happens to those souls who think they can stare into the eyes of the devil," said Inuyasha as strengthened his grip around his sword even more.

"I'm not out of tricks yet Inuyasha," said Naraku as he put his back to the wall and with his left hand he shot a huge energy blast at Inuyasha. The blast itself shook the ground and the castle itself till started to fall apart.

"TRY AND DODGE THIS HALF-BREED!" yelled a confident Naraku as the blast headed for Inuyasha at blinding speed.

"NOT EVEN YOU CAN STOP THIS. NO MATTER HOW FAR YOU EVOLVE WILL NEVER BE AS STRONG AS ME," he yelled as he increased the energy blasts power to its full power while Inuyasha just stared at it calmly and waited for it to hit him.

Chapter 14

"_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!" came the sound of impact as the energy blast hit Inuyasha who didn't even bother to move out of the way and the explosion that came with it shook the castle down to its foundation causing everything except the energy walls that contained the prisoners, and Naraku to be destroyed.

It was unknown to them if Inuyasha had actually survived the blast with a wound or even if he was able to survive through it at all. It was quite some time before the smoke had started to clear before everyone could even see in front of their face due to the thickness of the smoke. Miroku was the first to see through the smoke. "I see…Naraku, but I can't see Inuyasha at all," the monk said as he tried look harder through the still dense smoke.

Naraku on the other hand didn't move and just stared in the direction of where his enemy was last seen before his attack on him. He had never been this afraid in his entire life. As the smoke began to clear the figure that was Inuyasha was no where to be found as if he had vanished into the smoke…or was destroyed by Naraku. At first Naraku thought Inuyasha was gone from this world as he had hoped he would this time and would stay gone. He let out a smile that seemed to symbolize his victory over the half-demon. However, that smile didn't last long because just then he heard a very familiar voice…right behind him. "Naraku. You think that attack could hurt ME. Please…all you did was help me test my new powers. Thanks a lot," Inuyasha said in a low terrifying voice that scared Naraku to no end.

Naraku slowly turned to in complete surprise to see Inuyasha standing their unscathed from his attack with a big smile on his face. "How? How did you survive my attack? You were hit head and at full power?" said Naraku as he took several steps back from his adversary.

Inuyasha just kept smiling as he started to advance upon Naraku with great satisfaction in his red eyes that started to glow blood red. "I already told you that I had evolved in so many ways since last we met and this demonstration of endurance is no exception. Now…the true fun…BEGINS!" said Inuyasha who used his demon speed and claws to rip Narakus left arm off and taking the sacred jewel away from him.

Naraku screamed in pain as he felt a great size of his power being removed from that attack. "It seems you have relying on THIS for so long…that you never even reached your true potential. You just let the jewel do all the work," said Inuyasha as he removed the jewel from Naraku dead hand and held it in his own. The jewel started to glow with even greater power then before.

"I don't understand the jewel never glowed like that when I held it in my hands before. Why?" Naraku said with blood starting to come out of his mouth. Inuyasha just stared at him with his demonic smile as if the worst was yet to come.

"ANSWER ME!" yelled Naraku who was becoming infuriated with what has just transpired.

Inuyasha did not respond to Naraku however, he just to face the prisoners and walk towards them with that still on his face. Everyone in the cell was a little worried at that moment for they feared what Inuyasha would do. He stopped at the front of the cell and raised the jewel in front of it. The jewel glowed mysteriously as he used the sacred jewel to absorb the energy wall into the jewel that was used to create it. When all the energy was absorbed into the sacred jewel the prisoners were free from not being able to use their suppressed powers. With their energies returned they felt stronger then ever. "That's better now everyone can have some fun," said Inuyasha as he lowered his jewel holding arm.

Sango and Kilala however, was exactly trilled with Inuyasha as of late considering he killed Kohaku and brought his now dead body here in front of everyone. She punched Inuyasha right in the face with her free hand and spun around with the one holding the giant boomerang to slice of Inuyashas head. Inuyasha however, was not affected by her punched and with his sword in his right hand blocked the attack easily without moving from his spot. "I…HATE YOU!" she yelled as she tried to attack again with her rage driving her to kill Inuyasha and avenge her brother's death.

Kilala dried to help, but got knocked down by a well poised kick from Inuyasha knocking Kilala out immediately. "You shouldn't hate me for what I've done considering that…he's not really dead," said Inuyasha who saw Sango stop her attack in mid-swing as it was about to strike Inuyashas neck.

Sango looked over at Kohaku who looked like a lifeless body to her and still did when she looked back at Inuyasha whose face was now unreadable to her. In her many years as a Demon Slayer for hire she was always able to read face on people no matter how much they tried to hide a secret or try to lie to her, she was always able to tell. With Inuyashas however, she wasn't even able to determine whether he speaking the truth or telling a lie. "Prove it then," she said as she looked at Inuyasha with hate in her eyes.

Naraku wasn't moving because he could believe what he heard to and wanted see this for himself. Inuyasha let out another smile that made everyone still a little nervous. He slowly walked over to the body that was Kohaku and put his sword away so he could have a free hand. As he did this Kilala was awoke from the attack Inuyasha had hit her with and was watching him very closely just like Sango. He picked Kohaku up and placed the sacred jewel over the spot where Naraku had inserted the jewel originally into the boy's back to keep him alive. The jewel in Inuyashas hand glowed and to everyone's surprise a jewel shard in Kohakus back reappeared with the same type of glow as the one that Inuyashas jewel was producing. "Awaken from your slumber," said Inuyasha and with those words Kohaku awoke with life in his eyes again.

No one could have believed it as Inuyasha put the boy on his two legs and let him walk to his teary eyed sister with all his memories intact. Sango hug her brother with all her strength as if never to let him go. "When I was coming here after I had evolved, Naraku sent Kohaku to try and kill me so he wouldn't have to deal with me himself. I ambushed Kohaku and for a moment did kill him," he said with everyone looking at him in disbelief.

"I had removed from the jewel shard from his back and broke the spell Naraku had over it and made it different with the abilities to be masked from everyone until I made it seeable by all. What's more is that Kohaku no longer needs that shard in his back to stay alive because I had that jewel heal him on the way over. I had to make him become temporarily knock out with a look of death on his face to keep you all convinced of what I had done," he said as he turned his attention on Naraku who was unable to move.

He again used his demon speed to rip off Narakus other arm that held Tokijin causing Naraku to feel even more pain then he did before. "I believe this belongs to you…my brother," said Inuyasha who hand Tokijin to Sheshomorru who just stared at his little brother who had become not so little any more.

"I…don't know…what to say…to you," said Sheshomorru who was completely stunned by the event that had transpired in front of his eyes. For the first time he found out what it was like to be Inuyasha and to see Inuyasha act like him. It was an indescribable feeling that he felt inside that he didn't understand. Inuyasha just gave a one sided smile and a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Just treat me like a brother…instead of an inferior being and will call it even," said Inuyasha as he rested his left hand on Sheshomorrus shoulder. Sheshomorru then felt something from what was once his left arm. He then noticed that Inuyasha was using the sacred jewel on it to restore his left arm that he had lost in the battle with Inuyasha. "Now you won't have to kill demons for their arms anymore,"  
said Inuyasha who had just about finished restoring his brother's arm.

Sheshomorru could feel the familiar feeling of his old left arm and moved it slowly with care at first, but then when he realized it was perfect he started to move his arm much faster. "Thank you Inuyasha, but what about Naraku he still needs to be taken care of," said Sheshomorru who turned his attention to Naraku as did Inuyasha and everyone else. Naraku had lost both his arms and was bleeding severely now that he no longer had the sacred jewel with him to generate the power he needed to exact his revenge.

"Leave him to me while the rest of you go someplace safe," said Inuyasha who then out of nowhere handed Kikyo the jewel. "Hold on to this when you reach some place safe then remove Kohakus shard from his back to make the jewel complete. Understand?" said a now serious Inuyasha to Kikyo who just nodded at him. "Go. NOW!" he suddenly yelled as he started to generate more of his demon energy to a point where his aura of power so immense they could see why he was able to stand against such an attack.

They didn't need to be told twice as Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo got on Kilala in her transformed state while Koga, Sheshomorru, and Kikyo all ran away from the beat up castle. Naraku and Inuyasha were the only ones who stayed in the remains that were their final battlegrounds. "So…ack…what are you going…to do…now Inuyasha. Heh heh…you can't kill me just yet because you need me and you…ack…you know it. I am the thing that keeps you up every night. I am the thing that makes you fight every day and slowly helps you improve everything that you are. Without me…without me you would be just a weak little runt of a puppy from an otherwise prestige family. YOU NEED ME!" Naraku said as he wobbled from where he stood.

He couldn't generate any miasma because he knew it wouldn't affect him in any way. Besides he could only do through the sacred jewel, which was now in the hands of Kikyo. Inuyasha just stared at his opponent…his enemy…his nemesis as Naraku stumbled in pain just to stay alive. Blood was spewing out of his mouth like it had been with Inuyasha not long ago who had to try and save the urn that contained his mother soul.

To do that he had served this beast that was Naraku on several occasions that he would never be proud of. "Naraku…I never need you. In fact it was YOU who need ME. I AM THE THING THAT KEEPS YOU PLANNING YOUR SCHEMES EVERY NIGHT, I AM THE THING THAT HAUNTS EVERY DARK CORNER OF YOUR MIND, AND I AM…ONCE AND FOR ALL…YOUR EXECUTIONER," Inuyasha yelled as he drew his sword to slice Naraku into the next world.

Naraku was even more terrified now more then ever as Inuyasha came towards him with a serious look on his face. Up till now Inuyasha was just toying with him as an appetizer. Now…he was going for the main course. Naraku could see Inuyasha's demon aura was becoming stronger with every step he took towards him. Naraku tried to run, but Inuyasha stopped with his demon energies that he channeled into his left hand, which then froze Naraku on the spot and redirected him to once again face Inuyasha and the unmerciful force he was about to deliver onto him. "You're…no…demon…you're…a…you're…a…monster," said Naraku through his bloody mouth as he started to choke on the blood that entered his lungs.

Inuyasha forced Narakus body to its knees and then moved his face to the side of Narakus and stopped at Narakus ear. "Even monsters have feelings too," he whispered into Narakus ear as he then brought his own body back up to its full height. "Before I kill I just want to say that…my Mother sends her regards…Naraku," said Inuyasha who then raised his sword, which now glowed with an immense light and then swung it down on a terrified Naraku who screamed in immense pain as Tetsuigia split Naraku into with its energies and disintegrated him into nothingness. The event created a huge explosion from the sword as its energies swallowed everything around the castle and destroying it completely.

(Authors Note: This is not the end. There is still one more chapter left to write)

Chapter 15

It was a long trip to Kaedes village, but it was worth it after they were able to get away from the blast that they saw. Inuyasha hadn't returned yet and they were all beginning to believe he wasn't going to. Kaede had carefully removed the fragment of the sacred jewel from Kohakus back and after wiping the blood of it gave it to Kikyo who the placed it with the vast majority of the more complete jewel. Now the sacred jewel was now whole once more after all this time and it was mostly in part to Naraku who had done most of the work for them during all their adventures together. "I still can't believe thy Inuyasha gave the sacred jewel to you sister Kikyo instead of Kagome," said the old, but younger sister of Kikyo.

Kikyo nodded in agreement and stared at the jewel as she wondered what had happened to her beloved Inuyasha. "I can't tell you what he was thinking Kaede, but I'm sure he had his reasons," she said as she held the jewel openly in her hand. Inuyasha had changed some much in such a short time only to disappear once more from her presence.

"Please tell me. What happened to Kagura and Kana, the two incarnations of Naraku?" Kaede said she was still stitching up the wound on Kohakus back.

"No one knows what happened to them. For all we know they escaped like we did or they were both destroyed in the blast of energy we saw when we were escaping," Kikyo said as she put away the jewel.

Kaede nodded at the two possibilities that were to have most likely happened to the two incarnations. "And what of Inuyashas older brother Sheshomorru? I understand that he had left earlier to the North while Koga left to the South," said the old priestess as she finally put an herbal patch on the wound to accelerate the healing process of the boy's stitches.

"Yes they did. I imagine Sheshomorru is still having a difficult time being around a multiple amount of humans. While Koga has important business to attend to in the South. What ever their reasons are for leaving I'm sure they are good ones," said Kikyo as she started to leave the hut. As she parted the hanging wooden braided door she could see the others that Inuyasha had called friends. They were talking and making conversation the best they could till Inuyasha came back from Narakus destroyed castle. IF…he came back was the correct word to use considering he had not for the past several days. As she finally left the hut they all noticed her and walked over to talk to her.

"How is Kohaku doing?" asked Sango who was still a little nervous about her brother though she was pretty certain that he would be alright.

Kikyo just smiled at her. "He's going to be fine. He's still a little frightened by everything due to ordeal Naraku put him through, but I believe he will recover nicely," she said.

"I still can't believe Inuyasha gave you the sacred jewel to guard when Kagome is the one who should be doing that," said Miroku who was quite puzzled by Inuyashas decision.

Kikyo smile faded when she heard Inuyashas name. "I suppose he gave it to me so I wouldn't need to absorb souls from people to sustain myself in this world. With the sacred jewel in my possession I would no longer have to worry about needing souls to keep myself alive," she said as she held its still mystical glow in her left hand.

"What I want to know is where Inuyasha is right now? He should be here with us and celebrating the end of a long a dangerous adventure," said Shippo who had a look of frustration and sadness on his face. They all missed Inuyasha a great deal and it was becoming bothersome that he hadn't appeared yet.

"It's just not like him to not show up after several days," said Kagome out of nowhere as she had a look of dread on her face. She was so worried about him that she felt sick in her stomach because of it.

"You must have faith in him Kagome because he wouldn't let us down now. I'm sure he has a good reason for not being here right now," said Kikyo as she put her hand on her shoulder. Kagome smiled at her as a sign that she appreciated what she had just said to her.

But hours passed and still he did not show as the day slowly turned to night as they all stayed inside in Kaedes hut waiting for his return. However, he still did not show as time continued to pass through the night. Just has they were about to give up all hope a demon hand parted the braided wooden curtain that was Kaedes door and a very familiar half-demon walked through the door. "Hey everyone I'm back," said the figure that saw the people in front of him got up an immediately hugged him with all the strength they had. "Take it easy would you its not like I'm dead or anything," said Inuyasha as he embraced them all with a hug.

With a smile on their faces they let go of him and they all sat down together…almost like a family. "Inuyasha what happened to you? We almost thought you were dead," said Miroku who was now curious to hear what Inuyasha had to say about the blast he had unleashed on Naraku.

Inuyashas face gave a small smile and then slowly made a more serious face. "I almost did. The fact is that blast I let loose from Tetsuigia nearly killed me after it killed Naraku," said Inuyasha as they all hung on to his every word. He stared into one of the candles as if trying to visualize what he did in the flame. "When I killed Naraku and let out that energy I knew what I was doing and that even though I had evolved into a more powerful half-demon I wanted to end both our lives then and there. I felt that once I killed Naraku and took myself with him everyone would be happy. The blast batter and bloodied my body to no end while it completely destroyed Naraku as I heard his pain along with my own," he said still staring into the candle as it danced for him like it was mimicking what he was telling them.

"So what happened after the blast ended?" said Kohaku who finally was able to speak his own mind after having it imprisoned inside Narakus magic. Inuyasha just stared into candle as if trying to remember the fragments of memory that were still remaining in his head.

"I know for a fact that Naraku died before my eyes, but mostly everything else is a blur to me. The only thing I can remember during and after the blast is the pain it caused me. I found myself lying next to a broken tree that probably did break due me hitting it. I was bleeding severely and in my current condition I couldn't even breathe with out feeling some form of pain. I was in and out of consciousness during those several days as my body started to heal itself," he said as he took a sip of some tea Kaede had made for him.

"Do you know what happened to Kagura or Kana by any chance?" asked Kagome said as she couldn't believe that Inuyasha had once again nearly had a brush with death.

"Yes there dead," said Inuyasha who took another sip of his tea as he continued to stare into the light of the candle. "When I killed Naraku I killed everything that was him because when I slashed through his heart I also sliced through Kaguras and Kanas hearts as well to prevent Naraku from surviving through the spider marks on their backs. I could take that risk and have him still live in some shape or form in this world. I made the swing at just the right angle to get all three hearts in one shot. The blast itself was an over kill, but I felt it was necessary," he said as he sipped the last of his tea and put the cup down. "When my body fully recovered I got up and followed what I could of your scents and realized that the only place you could have felt safe was her in this village with Kaede," he said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Wait where are you going? You just got here," said Kagome as she got up as well. Inuyasha turned to face her. He had a weak smile on his face as if to say he couldn't stay any longer.

"I have to go. I am needed elsewhere," he said as he left the hut with Kagome and the other in pursuit.

"Why? Why leave now?" Kagome said as she ran up to him and hugged him some more as if it would prevent him from leaving.

Inuyasha slowly broke the embrace, turned around and stared at her with sadness and seriousness as the wind began to blow. "The winds of change are blowing and like them I must go as well. I know you…all of you want me to stay here and celebrate, but I can't. Our lands are plagued with turmoil and suffering from the unrest in our lands. I must try and bring some peace to all the best I can. That is why I must," he said as he looked at them with sadness in his eyes.

"Wait! Will go with you," said Shippo who move next to Kagome.

"NO! This is a mission that I alone must bare and no one else. One day our paths will cross again so do not worry. Till then all I can say is…good luck on your adventures without me," said Inuyasha who bowed and then walked away into the shadows of the night.

"INUYAAAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAA!" yelled Kagome as she tried to run after him, but to no avail. He was gone from their sight, but not their hearts.

Up on a hill overseeing the village that he just came from Sheshomorru heard his brother's name being yelled. He gazed at the village as he waited for his brother to come here. "I see you have survived that blast Inuyasha. I'm proud of you," said Sheshomorru who sensed his brother appearing from the shadows of the forest like a ghost.

"I see your still haven't changed much since you last saw me either Sheshomorru," said Inuyasha with a smile on his face. "I didn't like having to leave them, but it was a necessary evil," Inuyasha said as he walked up to the side of his brother.

"Tell me…Inuyasha. Was it really necessary for you to destroy everything that was Naraku? Including Tokijin," said Sheshomorru who then turned to Inuyasha and showed him the broken pieces of Tokijin as its evil energies that were wielded by Sheshomorru no longer possessed the broken steel blade.

Inuyasha let out a guilty smile. "Sorry about that, but that was something that was also necessary. But you don't have to worry considering you can replace the damage with your own fang. That's what I did with Tetsuigia so you really don't have that big a problem," he said as he removed the guilt from his face with just an ordinary smile.

Sheshomorru showed his own smile. "I suppose your right Inuyasha. I suppose your right," said Sheshomorru as he put the broken piece away carefully in his clothing and started too walked away. "I hope to see you again some day…my demon brother," said Sheshomorru who finally after all the years of shunning his brother finally told him he was accepted by him as family.

Inuyasha smiled. "I hope to do so too…brother. Till next we meet. Who knows…maybe will fight side by side battle one day," said Inuyasha as he too started too walked away into the shadows of the night.

When they all did meet up with each other he would hope for the best. Till then all he could do was walk his path they there's all crossed again.

The End?


End file.
